


Snow; It's More Than A Name For A Bastard

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the top of the wall, it's snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow; It's More Than A Name For A Bastard

It was cold when he approached the wall, still miles from it. It was even colder when he arrived, the huge monstrosity of white glaring at him in the extremely weak sunlight. It grew colder still as he ascended up the wall for his first watch.

He stood, shivering, slowly freezing, watching over forest and white until it all blurred together, his vision starting to fail him. He didn’t know whether it was tiredness or the thinness of the air up there but everything fell out of focus for a while.

He was shocked back reality by a cold, wet feeling on his nose. He raised a gloved hand to where the sudden touch of sensation had been on his otherwise numb body. He drew it back and there was nothing there. Another cold, wet _something_ landed on his eyelashes and he reflexively closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he laughed at himself and the world. Of course it was bloody snowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #37: Quick Fic Amnesty (Prompt: first snowfall) @ [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
